K'riad
The Just, The Powerful, The Executioner K'riad is the god of just battle and punishment, and he stands for justice and a fair punishment for all those who exist. K'riad understands that mortals often make mistakes, and thusly is sometimes light in his punishments. All is taken into account. K'riad's followers tend to be warriors who recognize the unbiased nature of battle, lawmakers who are fair, just, and love their job without abusing it's powers, and the general public who find consolation in the sheltering (but cold) arm of a powerful divine. K'riad is Lawful Neutral. Cleric Domains: Glory Law Protection Strength War Inquisitions: Conversion Justice Imprisonment Valor Vengance Zeal K'riad's Dogma Those who wish to follow K'riad and gain his patronage must abide by these rules: * Must be Lawful Neutral, Lawful Good, or Lawful Evil. * Must obey the judgement of K'riad and his agents on all judgements and justices, and obey the laws of the land they live in. * May not pass false judgements upon the innocent. All characters who receive K'riad's Patronage by obeying his dogma can access his patronage abilities. A character may activate one patronage ability per day as a swift action. Lesser Patronage Abilities Starting at 1st level, a character with K'riad's patronage can use the following patronage abilities: * Recieve a +2 sacred bonus to Will saves for 1 hour * Gain one use of command (CL 1) per day as a spell-like ability until your next long rest. * Gain six uses of detect law ''(CL 1) per day as a spell-like ability until your next long rest. '''Moderate Patronage Abilities' Starting at 4th level, a character with K'riad's patronage may follow an additional rule to gain access to more powerful patronage abilities. They must act as a mediator for a dispute or serve as instrument for a legal execution or enforcement of justice once per week. Failing this, 4 hours of prayer a week to K'riad will suffice. Following this rule gives the character access to the following patronage abilities: * Gain DR5/chaotic for rounds equal to twice your HD * Gain one use of chains of light (CL 5) as a spell-like ability until your next long rest. * Gain three uses of trial of fire and acid (CL 5) as a spell-like ability until your next long rest. Greater Patronage Abilities Starting at 11th level, a character with K'riad's patronage may follow an additional rule to gain access to more powerful patronage abilities. They must unfailingly act as an immediate judge of intent on criminal acts, putting the criminals at hand into the hands of justice. This is a relatively flexible rule- it is up to the DM to decide if the character is acting with deliberation or attempting to stall. Following this rule gives the character access to the following patronage abilities: *Gain DR10/chaotic for rounds equal to twice your HD *Gain three uses of ''litany of vengance ''(CL 10) as a spell-like ability until your next long rest. *Gain one use of ''flame strike ''(CL 10) as a spell-like ability until your next long rest.